Angel Redemption
by Alyssa Lou Dragomir Bartley
Summary: This is about a girl named Sarris. She is the only vampire Angel and is trying to become a guardian angel for the renicarnation of her frist love/foster bro Hunter....this is the 2nd book tomy triligy, but i need 2 start on the 1st 1.....hope you like it
1. Preface

Angel Redemption

A Trinity People Novel

Kelsi Belgrave

**PREFACE**

Hunter was about twelve, and Sara was ten. I was still in my glorious eighteen year old form. Hunter had just gotten his 'first' girlfriend, in which I have just met.

She is pretty. _Very _pretty, with her golden brown hair and luminous hazel eyes that gave off a radiant glow. And some how, that made me feel… jealousy. I was surprised. I have never felt jealousy in this form. Hunter had his arm around her tiny, adolescent waist, which fueled the jealously even more in my livid in my body.

Her name was Hilary Yorke. Hunter had pleaded and begged with his mother to let her come over then go for dinner. Only, Mrs. Tsukiyomi couldn't allow it, as she worked at that time. So, being a gracious guest, I volunteered to be Hunter's and Hilary's chaperone.

Only, the night didn't go so well. We were walking home from dinner and Hunter was leaning in, about to kiss Hilary, when my jealousy turned to anger. All I remember was the anger pouring out of me; threw my pores, my mouth, my nose and my ears, when a flash of blinding white light erupted, and Hilary was dead at my feet, her blood running down my chin.

Hunter's violet eyes were wide in fear and shock. I could imagine what he was seeing. His friend with black wings protruding from her back and sharp gleaming white fangs, now dripping with the blood of his girlfriend.

Hilary's throat had been ripped out and she was bleeding fast from her wound, but she was already dead. Hunter finally made a sound. He gave a small strangled scream before hurtling him self at Hilary's body. I stumbled away from him, all too eager to get away from him, lest I attack him as well.

"Hilary! Hilary! Wake up! Wake up, damn you" He screamed. Finally he turned his tear filled eyes on to me, which abruptly turned into pure hatred and fear.

"You! You did this to her! Get away from me-from us!- and never come back!" He shrieked. I frowned sympathetically and half out of surprise. Finally I unfolded my wings and left. His young mind had been erased of my presence with Hilary's death. He would blame it on a dog that had attacked them. He would also forget about my wings and fangs.

All the better for him and his family, I told my self, If they never see me again.

* * *

Meh...how was that for the preface?? i know its short, but, hey! come on its the preface! LOL...plz review??!!

~Nya


	2. Chapter 1 Honey, I'm home

Angel Redemption

A Trinity People Novel

Kelsi Belgrave

* * *

CHAPTER 1

I walked threw the door and the first thing I noticed was Hunter's face as he took me in. Sara looked smug and Mrs. Tsukiyomi looked happy.

"Ah. Um, hello…" I said softly. I winced at the sound of my wind chime voice. Sara came running at me and almost bowled me over.

"Oh, my God, Sara! Ouch, you know, I want my ribs _intact_" I laughed. Sara grinned and looked up at me. Her violet eyes were simply sparking with excitement, her long blond hair was bouncing with every movement she made. She came to about my shoulder, which gave me the satisfaction of being tall for once.

"Sarris! You're here! You're here! About time too. I have your room all set up and ready to go. And I'm sorry, I can't stay, I have to go see my agent. Oh, you know that I'm a singer now don't you? Yep, I'm not a model no more. I like singing more. Ok, well I'm going to be late! Mum! We need to go now!" Sara said in one big rush. The girl didn't even take a breath! I hadn't even put a foot threw the door when Hunter said abruptly:

"I'm going." And jumped out the window in the room like a cat. I stared at the small window he had made his escape from.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's just a guy, give him a couple days and he'll warm up to you again" Sara said casually, but I could tell she was pissed at him.

Mrs. Tsukiyomi helped me put my bags into the room Sara had set up for me, kissed my head and walked out the door to take Sara to see her singing agent. So that left me the house.

I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. I soon found my self in a dark room and facing me were the beautiful faces and bodies of the Guardian Angels of the Council. The first to speak was a female Angel. She was blond and had an Australian accent, giving me a sense of home.

"You have found the boy, then, I presume?" She asked, her small rounded chin resting on her interlocked fingers. Her curved red dust colored wings gave a little flutter as she moved her levitating body to a chair and sat down gracefully in it. I nodded and spoke.

"Yes, Samm, I have found him. But you didn't tell me it was Hunter" I felt anger but my voice would not, or rather, _could not_, revel it.

"It was better that we didn't tell you in the first place. That would have effected your decision. We are truly sorry, but this was the way it had to be" A male Angel spoke up.

He was tall and mucsly and had a very slight French accent. His wings were more pointed then Samm's and were a light powder blue and were three times too big for his body and they were folded up behind his back.

"I would have accepted the mission any ways, Miguel" I told him. He arched an eyebrow and had a small smile playing over his lips.

"We wouldn't be so sure about that, Sara" Another Angel spoke, "We have seen into your heart, and saw the affection for him, and the sorrow you feel for him. And that sorrow would have made you reject to what we told you"

She was tall and opposing, but at the same time she was warm and soft.

She had soft urban hair that fell to waves at her slender waist. Her emerald green eyes were cold and cunning and understanding and loving, when you looked into them. Her wings showed that about her as well. They were shaped as a butterfly's wings and were stiff at the sight of them, but were as soft as down feathers in a quilt. They were coloured with a soft red that could be the colour of anger or the colour of love, depending on how you looked at it.

"I…understand were your coming from Nanette. But still. My loyalty lies with the Angels. I would have done it. Yes, my heart might have delayed my answer, but by the end of it, my answer would have been yes."

"That might have been the case, but we still took precautions, Sarris." My head turned my heads to yet again another Angel. A male angel by the name of Harron.

Harron had black hair and equally black eyes. His skin was dark, like creamed coffee. But his wings were as silver as the polished ring he wore in his right index finger. I nodded in his direction.

"What amazes _me_ was how quickly she was able to find him. Took me months to find my shifter." said Ginger, a child like Angel. She has the size of a petite eighteen year old but had the attitude of a ten year old, but when times called for it, she had the persona of a teacher and a wise woman. I smiled at the girl.

Ginger loved me like a girl would love her puppy, and always looked up for me and told me things. Her wings were large, unlike her body, and could easily touch the room that I was "asleep" in, from wall to wall. They had a green glow to her wings, as if she had a green LED light tucked away under the folds of her feathers.

"Hmmn. Well, maybe it was her connection to the boy? But any way, as the Singer, and the only Vampire Angel, it is your duty to protect the boy with your immortal life, and if he dies, your immortality dies with him" Nanette said with a dismissal tone to her sharp voice.

"I understand" I told the Council and I opened my sleeping eyes.


	3. Hello Cam

Angel Redemption

A Trinity People Novel

Kelsi Belgrave

* * *

CHAPTER 2

I opened my eyes to the sight of Sara's. She smiled and leaned back from her lounging position beside me.

"'Bout time you woke up. You've slept for a long time, Sarris. Like eight hours! It's about dinner time, so you're OK." Sara told me. I groaned and sat up stretching.

"What time is it?" I asked. A five minute meeting with the Council takes about seven and a half hours in human time. Some times.

"It's about sevenish. And Hunter's getting really pissed off waiting for you to wake up, 'cause mum wouldn't let Hunter or I wake you up, saying that you need it and all."

I looked at her. "Hunt-ter's…pissed…at me?" I said dumbly.

'Ah nuh duh! Dumb fuck' my consciousness spoke.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Tsukiyomi yelled. Sara stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Come on!" She all but sung. I laughed, cursing my angelic voice.

Dinner was nice; Steamed rice with buttered mash potato and Misu soup. All through dinner, Sara and Mrs. Tsukiyomi chatted away happily, while Hunter stayed silent, only talking when talked to by his mother and sister. I opened my mouth to speak to him a couple times, but was always silenced by a look.

Damn, not good. In order for me to become a Guardian Angel, Hunter had to trust me full and unconditionally, other wise, I'm still just a guest under his roof.

Dinner finished and I tried to help with the dishes, but was waved off by Mrs. Tsukiyomi. Sara left to go to a friend's house straight after dinner. So I walked slowly to my room, but as I passed Hunter's room the door opened and I was pulled in.

His room was bare. Dark coloured walls with a double bed with a dark blue cover. A shelf was on the wall filled with reading books and text books from school. A small desk with a Laptop and lamp on it was stationed by his window.

Finally my eyes rested on Hunter. He was dressed in a dark blue button down shirt with blue-black (Blue? Seriously, has this kid needs to get a new colour palette),slacks that hung loosely from around his waist.

His purple eyes were covered by his lids that were positioned in a frown. His mouth was turned down in a sneer.

"What are you doing here?" He spat. My eyes opened wider in shock. Did he remember?

"I-I needed a room for a while, until I get a flat of my own." I told him.

"Not what I mean" he snarled at me, "I mean what are you doing in Harrison?

"And you still look the same from six years ago" He said to me, anger still seeping through, although mixed with curiosity.

"Wha-what?" I squeaked. What was going on here? Did he remember? That's impossible!

"Yes. You stayed here six years ago. When Hilary was killed by that dog" He spoke to me as one might speak to an ignorant fool. My anger snapped.

"Excuse me? How dare you talk to me like that! I've just gotten here, and you're already shunning me for no reason!

"I've tried to be nice to you, to talk to you, but all you do is be pissed at me for no bloody reason! If you have a reason to be pissed at me, well then tell me! For God's sake, Hunter, I _can not _put up with you PMS issues at the moment"

I finished my rant with my hands on my hips and my chest heaving. Hunter stared at me with obvious shock.

"I haven't heard from you in like _six years_ and all of a sudden you turn up with out a word, and you expect me to just take that with out a reason? And I can't shake the feeling you had some thing to do with Hilary's death. So start talking"

I narrowed my eyes at him and folded my arms over my chest.

"I had nothing to do with Hilary's death! Don't you ever accuse me of some thing like that again! And if you want to talk, talk to me when I'm not seriously pissed off and when you have stopped being such a jerk!" I screamed at him and spun on my heel and walked out of his room. I winced at the lies I told him, and it made me feel immensely guilty. Screw these human emotions!

I stalked to my room and immediately put my iPod into my ears. I quite like the idea of having music in little machines that you can put into your pocket.

The first song that came on was _Ready for Love _by Cascada. I started to sing (seeing as I am the _Singer _and all).

_You took a piece of my heart,_

_I never thought that this could fall apart,_

_You said you fell in love,_

_And this more then I could ever be afraid of,_

_Another life, another happy ending,_

_Cuts like a knife,_

_Another place, another time,_

_Another hand to touch, another sun to shine,_

I found my self lounging on my bed with my eyes closed.

_You got me deeper then deep,_

_And I'm constantly blinded,_

_I'm running around but there's no place to hide,_

_I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided,_

_Why can't they forgive me, these demons in side?_

_You got me deeper then deep,_

_And I'm constantly blinded, _

_My heart starts to shiver for it wasn't enough_

_I start to talk in my sleep 'cause our souls are divided, _

_How can it be that you're ready for love?_

_Ready for love,_

I was beginning to feel very calm, and for that I rewarded my self by still singing…

_How can it be that you're ready for love?_

_Time will tell,_

_A single day could help me break this spell,_

_Don't wanna be alone,_

_When will I be understood, were is my kingdom to come?_

_Another boy, another life,_

_Another happy ending,_

_And I'll be alive,_

_Another place, another time,_

_Another hand to touch, another sun to shine_

_(Corus)_

_How can it be that you're ready for love? (X2)_

"Wow. So you're the singer, huh?" A voice asked. I opened my eyes and sat stick straight. A boy with spiky green hair (yes, it is green) with pointy dog like ears on his head and a thick, furry tail wagging slightly behind him was looking at me with respect and interest.

"How'd the hell did you get into my room?!" I asked in a high pitched voice. Then I noticed.

"You're a Shifter" I breathed. The boy grinned a doggish smile at me.

"The name's Cam. Nice to meet 'ya" Cam extended his hand, and I took it in return.

"Your name's Sarris, isn't it?" He asked.

I nodded. "Wait! How'd you know my name?" I asked.

"You know my Angel. A lady by the name of Ginger" he said.


	4. Chapter 3 Picnic with Ginger

Angel Redemption

A Trinity People Novel

Kelsi Belgrave

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Cam sat on the end of the bed.

"So, you're Gingers Shifter? The one that took _months _to find?" I asked sarcastically. Cam flashed his dog-like grin at me again.

"Yep. That's me. She talks about you a lot. And, if I do say so my self, it's an honor to be finally meeting you, Singer." He said.

I grinned. "And I guess it's finally an honor to meet Gingers elusive Shifter" Cam laughed.

"So. How'd you get in to the Tsukiyomi house hold?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm good mates with Hunter. I've been friends with him ever since primary school." I raised an eyebrow and permitted a smile.

"How'd _you_ get into the Tsukiyomi house hold?" Cam asked me. It was if he was just trying to keep the convosation going. Not that I minded. I quite like his presence. It's…calming.

"I knew the Tsukiyomi's when Hunter and Sara were about…well, when Hunter was twelve and Sara was ten." I told him thoughtfully.

"Wait. So you knew Hunter around the time of Hilary Yorke was killed by a pack of dogs?" He asked.

"Um…yeah, a pack of dogs. Poor thing…" I murmured sympathetically.

'Yeah. A pack of dogs. Got her throat ripped open. I read the police report. The coroner said it wasn't a dog bite, but I guess no body else will find out though…" Cam trailed off awkwardly. He shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. He knew. He knew it was me.

"How'd you know?" I whispered.

"Ginger told me. She told me as a warning, that even the nicest Angel can be brutal and lethal, with out warning, or with out the Angel even knowing what they did" He recited as if out of a text book.

I took a deep breath. Ginger told him that as a warning. A warning not t trust Angels with their life, but enough to trust an Angel to try and save it. I shut my eyes and sent a 'message' to Ginger:

"I'm going to kick your tiny little ass, Ginger!"

I opened my eyes to look at Cam.

"Are you here to see Hunter or to talk to me? At the moment, I'm not in a very good mood. I could kill you now with a blink of an eye. Please… I don't want to kill any body else…so just- so just go…OK?" I took in a shaky breath and ran a hand threw my jet black hair.

Cam looked at me with concern and took my warning and opened my door and started yelling Hunters name.

So far, this day has been the worst day I have ever had on Earth. Bummer hey?

I sat back on the bed and closed my eyes.

"Cam. That's a nice name…" I murmured.

"It is nice, isn't it?" Ginger said in a girly voice. I opened my eyes and looked around. We were in a green meadow with red poppies and yellow dandelions surrounding us. We sat under the only tree in the meadow; an old oak tree.

"Ginger!" I said angrily. I stood up and clenched my fists by my side. Ginger waved her hand in my direction, not really worried.

"Put your wings…and fangs, away, would you. There's no need for them here" she said in a bored tone. I realized that my wings _were _out.

As usual, I marveled over them. They were jet black and were pointed slightly. The feathers were as soft as a baby's bottom, but, I knew that they could be as sharp as razors (some thing I found out, fighting Lucifer, Satan of Hell).

I knew about my fangs, some thing in which I took as a curse and a blessing. The blessing is that my adopted father was the one to make me a vampire, but it is a curse because I was made a vampire after being seriously injured after Lucifer found out that I was the Singer, and my adopted brother, and my one true love, was killed by some one who I thought I could trust.

I looked back at Ginger after I retracted my fangs and wings. Ginger suddenly had a big smile plated on her childish face.

"So…why are you kicking my tiny little ass?" She asked. She folded her hands in her lap and twiddled her thumbs.

"I meet you shifter, Cam. And he knew about Hilary!" I said out raged. I suddenly realized that I could feel emotions.

"I told him that as a _warning _and you were the only one I could think of. And you were the perfect example. So shut up and have tea with me, please"

She reminded me of the little vampire girl, Claudia, off Anne Rice's _Interview with the Vampire_.

I sat down reluctantly and ate what she had made me. Not that I needed to eat.


	5. Plot

Angel Redemption

A Trinity People Novel

Kelsi Belgrave

* * *

**HI! This is the Plot!**

**_Angel Redemption _**

In Angel Redemption, Sarris starts off chaperoning a date for Hunter, the reincarnation of her adopted brother/crush, when a flash of white light goes off and Hunters girl friend, Hilary is dead at her feet with her throat ripped out and with blood running down Sarris's chin.

Hunter sees Sarris's true form. Hunter yells at Sarris to leave and never come back, thus forgetting about Sarris's transformation and that she had any thing to do with Hilary's death.

Sarris comes back after six years, to find out that Hunter is the shape shifter that Sarris is meant to watch over. Hunter and Sarris have a fight and Sarris meets Hunters friend Cam, who is Gingers shape shifter.

Ginger comes to help Sarris help Hunter trust her, for with out it; Sarris can not become Hunters Guardian Angel, when Ginger gets caught up inn the human world.

Cam introduced Sarris to all the other shape shifters including Hunters little sister Sara, who Sarris figures out is the reincarnation of Celle.

While out on a trip, Sarris and the shape shifters find Ginger drunk in an ally and about to get raped, when Sarris shows her true self to the shifters. Ginger and Cam manage to convince Sarris to calm down and not to kill the guy, but rather erase his memory and send him home.

Ginger and Sarris then get in trouble from Nanette and Ginger is not allowed back on earth.

Hunter finally remembers what happens that night with Hilary and becomes to hate Sarris even more then he already did. So another Angel called Miguel comes down to help her, when the 'dog' that killed Hilary returns and starts to kill more and more people. Hunter immediately blames it on Sarris, in turn, can not remember what she did on those nights.

Nanette tells Sarris that Lucifer is back and tells the shifters and they all agree to fight on her side. The dog attacks continue.

Hunter and Sarris finally come to an agreement, were Hunter and Sara are to observe Sarris all night to see if she gets up at all. The first night goes with out incident, but the second night, Sarris gets up, almost zombie like and walks out the front door. Hunter and Sara follow her.

Sarris eventually leads them to Miguel who is brutally ripping out an old woman's throat.

Hunter snaps Sarris out of her trance and Miguel and Sarris fight. Miguel 'dies' but Sarris gets hurt. Sarris then tells the Council of Miguel's treachery and Harron another Angel heals her. Nanette links him to the incidents of when Lucifer knew about the Angels plans.

Sarris admits her love for Hunter and tell him he is the reincarnation of her first ever love, Hunter. Sarris tells Sara that she is the reincarnation of her best friend Celle.

Another fight breaks out and once again, Lucifer is defeated, but not with out taking Hunter with him.

Sarris breaks down and tries to sing to get Hunter back, but instead opens a portal to Hell. Ginger and Cam go with Sarris to find Hunter and to finally kill Lucifer.


End file.
